Jox Regdinal
Jox Regdinal was a Spartan-IV and a former ODST. As a child, Jox would often pretend to be a Marine with his friends, and this eventually could cause him to join the corp. During his time as a Marine, it was noted that he was extremely accurate with a sniper rifle, and it seemed he was also highly capable of hand-to-hand combat. During his time as a Marine, he participated in the Battle of New Mombasa, before he reluctantly evacuated and boarded the UNSC ''Spartan's Prayer ''to fight another day. He eventually became an ODST some time before John-117 went MIA, and he quickly became a Spartan-IV after the Battle of Requiem. He preferred to wear Gen-2 Recruit armor in battle. He used various weapons, but he has normally used the DMR and the MA5D. Personality Jox often seemed like a hardened shell of what he used to be, despite having an actual childhood. This may have been due to that he knew that the first two Spartan programs were much more powerful, and he eventually made the decision to live up to both of those expectations, by never really questioning orders, which caused some of the other Spartan-IV's to be intimidated by him. One Spartan even mentioned that Jox could be ordered to massacre an entire city, and he wouldn't blink an eye. Before this, though, he was a very joyful soldier and occasionally question orders. Backstory Childhood Jox's childhood was very complicated, in a sense, for a small portion of his life. As a child, as earlier stated, he would pretend to be a Marine with his friends, and later on in his life, he would pretend to be an ODST, and then a Spartan. This mirrored how he would go through his adult life as well. His parents, however, were abusive, and his brother and sister had worked to the point of exhaustion. His parents were later reported and Jox, Ashley, and Jared were taken from their parents and adopted by Tiani and Talli Regdinal, where Jox and his siblings would have their surname changed. After this, his life was very peaceful, making new friends at this new home. Adulthood After graduating from the Patuxent River Academy of Military Science, Jox joined the UNSC Marine Corp. to help fight the Covenant, and after going through training, he was sent on his onto his first deployment: Reach. Reach During the fall of Reach, Jox was almost killed by a sword Elite, however, his comrade, Brad Trent, jumped at the sword elite, giving Jox the chance to escape. He managed to escape onto the last transport off of Reach, the very same one defended. However, Jox later felt guilty about leaving his fellow Marine to die. New Mombasa Jox actually helped Jay-I425 destroy a Scarab on New Mombasa, and he did so by driving a Scorpion tank into the Scarab's leg, causing it to go off balance, giving Jay a chance to jump on and destroy the machine before it got back up again. Thanks to this, Jox became part of Jay's, "I don't hate them" list. ODST Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:IE Spartans